My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic videography
Home video releases of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic Themed DVDs 2012 *'The Friendship Express': Released February 28, 2012 **Contains the episodes: Friendship is Magic - Part 1, Friendship is Magic - Part 2, Over a Barrel, Hearth's Warming Eve, and The Last Roundup. *'Royal Pony Wedding': Released August 7, 2012 **Contains the episodes: A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Hearts and Hooves Day, Sweet and Elite, and The Best Night Ever. *'Adventures in The Crystal Empire': Released December 4, 2012 **Contains the episodes: The Crystal Empire - Part 1, The Crystal Empire - Part 2, It's About Time, Luna Eclipsed, and Sonic Rainboom. 2013 *'Pinkie Pie Party': Released January 29, 2013 **Contains the episodes: Feeling Pinkie Keen, Party of One, Baby Cakes, A Friend In Deed, and Too Many Pinkie Pies. *'Princess Twilight Sparkle': Released April 30, 2013 **Contains the episodes: Magical Mystery Cure, Games Ponies Play, Magic Duel, MMMystery on the Friendship Express, and Lesson Zero *'A Pony For Every Season': Released November 19, 2013 **Contains the episodes: Look Before You Sleep, Winter Wrap Up, Too Many Pinkie Pies, Wonderbolts Academy, Apple Family Reunion, and Keep Calm and Flutter On 2014 *'A Dash of Awesome': Released March 25, 2014 **Contains the episodes: May The Best Pet Win, The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Read It and Weep, Daring Don't, and Rainbow Falls. *'The Keys of Friendship': Released July 29, 2014 **Contains the episodes: Rarity Takes Manehattan, Pinkie Apple Pie, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilights Kingdom - Part 2 *'Spooktacular Pony Tales': Released September 9, 2014 **Contains the episodes: Boast Busters, Scare Master, Luna Eclipsed, Sleepless in Ponyville, Castle Mane-ia, and Bats! 2015 *'Adventures Of The Cutie Mark Crusaders': Released February 24, 2015 **Contains the episodes: The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Cutie Pox, Flight to the Finish, Pinkie Pride, and Twilight Time *'Cutie Mark Quests': Released June 30, 2015 **Contains the episodes: The Show Stoppers, The Return of Harmony - Part 1, The Return of Harmony - Part 2, The Cutie Map - Part 1, and The Cutie Map - Part 2 *'Games Ponies Play': Released September 29, 2015 **Contains the episodes: Fall Whether Friends, Games Ponies Play, Power Ponies, Equestria Games, Appleloosa's Most Wanted, and The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone. 2016 *'Friends Across Equestria': Released March 1, 2016 **Contains the episodes: Make New Friends but Keep Discord, Slice of Life, Amending Fences, Made in Manehattan, and The Mane Attraction. *'Friends And Family': Released June 7, 2016 **Contains the episodes: One Bad Apple, Maud Pie, Hearthbreakers, Brotherhooves Social, and Flutter Brutter. *'Soarin' Over Equestria': Released August 2, 2016 **Contains the episodes: Griffon the Brush Off, Hurricane Fluttershy, Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, On Your Marks, and Newbie Dash. *'Everypony's Favorite Frights': Released August 30, 2016 **Contains the episodes: Bridle Gossip, Owl's Well That Ends Well, Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, Scare Master, and Gauntlet of Fire. Season Boxsets *'Season One': Released December 4, 2012 **Disc 1: Friendship is Magic - Part 1, Friendship is Magic - Part 1, The Ticket Master, [Applebuck Season, Griffon the Brush Off, Boast Busters, and Dragonshy. **Disc 2: Look Before You Sleep, Bridle Gossip, Swarm of the Century, Winter Wrap Up, Call of the Cutie, and Fall Weather Friends. **Disc 3: Suited For Success, Feeling Pinkie Keen, Sonic Rainboom, Stare Master, The Show Stoppers, A Dog and Pony Show, and Green Isn't Your Color. **Disc 4: Over a Barrel, A Bird in the Hoof, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, Owl's Well That Ends Well, Party of One, and The Best Night Ever. *'Season Two': Released May 14, 2013 **Disc 1: The Return of Harmony Part 1, The Return of Harmony Part 2, Lesson Zero, Luna Eclipsed, Sisterhooves Social, The Cutie Pox, and May the Best Pet Win!. **Disc 2: The Mysterious Mare Do Well, Sweet and Elite, Secret of My Excess, Hearth's Warming Eve, Family Appreciation Day, and Baby Cakes. **Disc 3: The Last Roundup, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Read It and Weep, Hearts and Hooves Day, A Friend in Deed, Putting Your Hoof Down, and It's About Time. **Disc 4: Dragon Quest, Hurricane Fluttershy, Ponyville Confidential, MMMystery on the Friendship Express, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2. *'Season Three': Released February 4, 2014 **Disc 1: The Crystal Empire - Part 1, The Crystal Empire - Part 2, Too Many Pinkie Pies, One Bad Apple, Magic Duel, Sleepless in Ponyville, and Wonderbolts Academy. **Disc 2: Apple Family Reunion, Spike at Your Service, Keep Calm and Flutter On, Just For Sidekicks, Games Ponies Play, and Magical Mystery Cure. *'Season Four': Released December 2, 2014 **Disc 1: Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, Castle Mane-ia, Daring Don't, Flight to the Finish, Power Ponies, and Bats!. **Disc 2: Rarity Takes Manehattan, Pinkie Apple Pie, Rainbow Falls, Three's A Crowd, Pinkie Pride, and Simple Ways. **Disc 3: Filli Vanilli, Twilight Time, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, Somepony to Watch Over Me, Maud Pie, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, and Leap of Faith. **Disc 4: Testing Testing 1, 2, 3, Trade Ya!, Inspiration Manifestation, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. *'Season Five': Released July 12, 2016 **Disc 1: The Cutie Map - Part 1. The Cutie Map - Part 2, Castle Sweet Castle, Bloom and Gloom, Tanks for the Memories, Appleloosa’s Most Wanted, and Make New Friends but Keep Discord. **Disc 2: The Lost Treasures of Griffinstone, Slice of Life, Princess Spike, Party Pooped, Amending Fences, and Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?. **Disc 3: Canterlot Boutique, Rarity Investigates, Made in Manehattan, Brotherhooves Social, Crusaders of the Lost Mark, The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows, and Hearthbreakers. **Disc 4: Scare-Master What About Discord?, The Hooffields and Mccolts, The Mane Attraction, The Cutie Remark - Part 1, and The Cutie Remark - Part 2. *'Season Six': Released November 7, 2017 **Disc 1: The Crystalling - Part 1, The Crystalling - Part 2, The Gift of the Maud Pie, On Your Marks, Gauntlet of Fire, No Second Prances, and Newbie Dash. **Disc 2: A Hearth's Warming Tail, The Saddle Row Review, Applejack's "Day" Off, Flutter Brutter, Spice Up Your Life, and Stranger Than Fan Fiction' **Disc 3: The Cart Before the Ponies, 28 Pranks Later, The Times They Are a Changeling, Dungeons & Discords, Buckball Season, The Fault in Our Cutie Marks!, and Viva Las Pegasus. **Disc 4: Every Little Thing She Does, P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View), Where The Apple Lies, Top Bolt, To Where And Back Again - Part 1, and To Where And Back Again - Part 2. *'Season Seven': Released October 9, 2018 **Disc 1: Celestial Advice, All Bottled Up, A Flurry of Emotions, Rock Solid Friendship, Fluttershy Leans In, Forever Filly, and Parental Glideance **Disc 2: Hard to Say Anything, Honest Apple, A Royal Problem, Not Asking for Trouble, Discordant Harmony, and The Perfect Pear. **Disc 3: Fame and Misfortune, Campfire Tales, To Change a Changeling, Daring Done?, It Isn't the Mane Thing About You, and A Health of Information **Disc 4: Marks and Recreation, Once Upon a Zeppelin, Secrets and Pies, Uncommon Bond, Shadow Play - Part 1, and Shadow Play - Part 2. *'Season Eight:' Released 2019 **Disc 1: School Daze - Part 1, School Daze - Part 2, The Maud Couple, Fake It 'Til You Make It, Grannies Gone Wild, Surf and/or Turf, and Horse Play **Disc 2: The Parent Map, Non-Compete Clause, The Break Up Break Down, Molt Down, Marks for Effort, and The Mean 6 **Disc 3: A Matter of Principals, The Hearth's Warming Club, Friendship University, The End in Friend, Yakity-Sax, Road to Friendship, and The Washouts **Disc 4: A Rockhoof and a Hard Place, What Lies Beneath, Sounds of Silence, Father Knows Beast, School Raze - Part 1, and School Raze - Part 2 *'Season Nine:' Released 2020 **Disc 1: The Beginning of the End - Part 1, The Beginning of the End - Part 2, Uprooted, Sparkle's Seven, The Point of No Return, Common Ground, and She's All Yak **Disc 2: Frenemies, Sweet and Smoky, Going to Seed, Student Counsel, The Last Crusade, and Between Dark and Dawn **Disc 3: The Last Laugh, 2, 4, 6, Greaaat, A Trivial Pursuit, The Summer Sun Setback, She Talks to Angel, Dragon Dropped, and A Horse Shoe-In **Disc 4: Daring Doubt, Growing Up is Hard to Do, The Big Mac Question, The Ending of the End - Part 1, The Ending of the End - Part 2, and The Last Problem. *'The Complete Series:' Released 2020 **Contains all 221 episodes of the series, including The Best Gift Ever. Category:Lists